


ballroom introduction

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: anduin throws a ball for the nobility to keep them happy.





	ballroom introduction

**Author's Note:**

> last one before the au starts proper   
> also can you tell i've given up on good titles?

"A ball? In the middle of a war?" Wrathion was laying across Anduin's lap as the young king was sitting on the throne, leaning on one of his arms. "Isn't that kind of...silly?"

 

"It is, but the nobles must be kept happy," Anduin sighed, absentmindedly playing with Wrathion's hair. "And there hasn't been a ball in a long time, so I guess one has to be put on. It would be a nice way to get the stuffy headed nobles to finally interact with the new allied races."

 

Wrathion chuckled. "Not a fan of them are we, love?"

 

"I don't have good memories of them." Anduin felt Wrathion take his hand and kiss it, making him smile. "Plus I got to show off my lovely mate to everyone, don't I?" he said, lightly pushing on Wrathion's face.

 

"Could you two be serious for once," Genn said, sounding exasperated.  "This is your first ball since becoming king, Anduin. It has to be perfect."

 

"You haven't had one yet? Why not?" Wrathion asked, looking up at Anduin.

 

"It never seemed like there was a good time to. Plus I don't like balls in general."

 

"Is that because you have two left feet, your majesty?" Genn said with a slight hint of a smile.

 

"No," Anduin huffed. "Not the only reason. It's also the politics of who you dance with." He closed his eyes. "Every noble wants THEIR daughter to dance with the prince so maybe THEIR daughter is the one the prince chooses as a wife. It gets tiring."

 

"Well, now you don’t have to worry about that, my Anduin," Wrathion said, wrapping his arms around Anduin's neck. "You can dance with all the pretty girls without worrying about politics since you are my mate." He gave Anduin a kiss on the cheek, laughing slightly as Anduin began to blush. "So now we just got to teach you to dance."

 

"Do you know how to ballroom dance, Wrathion?" Genn asked. "Have you ever had a reason to?"

 

"Sadly, I do not. Do you know anyone who could teach us, King Greymane?" 

 

Genn smirked. "Of course I do. Me." Anduin and Wrathion looked at each other and laughed, not believing Genn. "Hey now, you doubt me? You want to make fools of yourself, fine by me." He turned and started to walk off.

 

"Genn, wait," Anduin called after him, pushing Wrathion out of his lap and walking towards Genn. "I'm sorry, it's just I would have never pictured you as a good dancer. I apologize though. Both Wrathion and I would be honored if you could help us." Wrathion, dusting himself off after getting off the floor, nodded his head behind Anduin.

 

"Okay, okay." Genn looked at both of them. "We don't have much time to learn, so let's get started."

 

~~~~

 

It was a beautiful night when the royal ball took place. Nobles from all over the Alliance territories showed up to not only show off how rich they were but to network and make alliances with other nobles. There were also dignitaries from the new allied races mingling with everyone. There was dancing, partaking of the delicious food, and a great time was being had by everyone.

 

Everyone but Anduin. He stood off to the side, looking out at the crowd. Yes, it seemed like this was a success and the nobles would be happy for a while after this, that was certain. He still didn't like being here, though. He hated how fake most of the guests were towards him. He hated how they paraded their daughters for him like they were cattle. He wished he was alone with Wrathion right now. Wrathion was a hit with the guests, however. He had spent most of the night talking and entertaining a group of nobles and humoring them by dancing with their daughters, which gave Anduin a twinge of jealousy. He knew nothing would happen, but it should be him dancing with his dragon.

 

"Ye dinnae look like ye're havin much fun yer majesty," he heard a Dwarfish voice say towards him. He looked beside him to see Moira Thaurissan standing there. She was attending with some Dark Iron dwarves.

 

"Oh, hello Moira," Anduin said with a smile. "No, I'm having a fine time. I'm glad to see that everyone is enjoying themselves and that the nobles are getting acquainted with our new allies, including the Dark Irons."

 

"Sae am I. I was worried the Dark Iron's past would hurt us, but havin ye as king makes people be more open tae us." She gave him a playful look. "Sae where is yer dragon at?"

 

"Somewhere out there," Anduin gestured towards the crowd. "I wanted him to introduce himself to others before I told everyone we're together. Maybe if they like him before the announcement they won't hate him after once they find out he's not as human as he seems."

 

"Are ye really worried aboot that? Ye are the king after all." She looked up at him curiously.

 

"I may be King but I need my people behind me, and behind him. A lot of them lost family members to the Black Dragonflight. Most remember Onyxia almost taking over the kingdom. I'm sure they are going to think I'm also being controlled." He sighed. "Moira, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

 

"What ye want tae know?"

 

"Do...do you regret how things went with Dagran?" He looked at her, a sad look in his eyes. "Not being with him per say, but just how everything happened?"

 

"Nae, I dinnae." She got a soft look on her face. "I may not have agreed with him on certain things, but he was doing what he thought was right for his people. He was the sweetest, kindest man tae me, and I can see that in our son. The only thing I regret is that my father didnae understand that I loved Dagran. But I think he couldnae look past what the Dark Irons had done in the past." She looked out at the crowd. "There are going tae be those that dinnae agree with who ye have chosen as yer partner, Anduin. Ye cannae please everyone. All that matters is that ye both love each other. Plus." She looked back up at him. "Ye already have yer fellow leaders behind ye. Once people see we're okay with ye two, they will become okay with it too."

 

"Wow. Thanks...Moira...I really needed to hear that." Anduin looked at the crowd and spotted Wrathion. He was talking to someone new this time, but looked and spotted Anduin looking at him and smiled warmly.

 

"How are ye going tae have heirs tae the throne though, yer majesty?" Moira asked with a slight laugh. Anduin felt himself go red with embarrassment. He excused himself and walked outside leaving Moira cracking up.

 

~~~

 

Anduin needed the breather outside anyways. It was admiring the view of the night sky. "It certainly is beautiful out here, and I'm not talking about the view," Wrathion cooed behind him, making Anduin turn to look at him. The dragon stood beside Anduin and held his hand. "Was the excitement too much for you, love?"

 

"That and Moira was picking on me," he said. His heart was happy that he finally had time to spend with Wrathion.

 

"Anduin, you know I could feel the fact you were jealous. I could have felt it on Kalimdor it was that bad." Wrathion laughed.

 

"I wasn't jealous!" Anduin lied, flustered. "Plus it's not like I could just keep you to myself all night. It was critical for you to show yourself off."

 

Wrathion didn't say anything but laid his head on Anduin's shoulder. They could hear the music faintly. It was a slower song that was playing. Wrathion moved in front of Anduin and bowed. "Your Majesty, may I have this dance?"

 

Anduin laughed. "Why yes, you may." They got into the dance position Genn taught them, Wrathion leading, and began to slow dance. After a few seconds, Wrathion let his wings appear, and Anduin knew what he was planning. Casting a levitate spell on himself, Wrathion took flight, pulling Anduin with him. They hovered a few feet above the ground, spinning around, laughing. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly there was no one and nothing else around. It was just them and the music. They kept dancing to the music, not realizing that they were dancing closer to the ballroom with every movement. They only focused on the other, and how much they loved them. The music was getting louder, but they didn't notice.

 

Even when they had ended up back in the ballroom, and everyone stopped to watch what was happening, and the music stopped, they didn't notice. They danced more, but started floating slowly down to the ground. They gently landed and stopped dancing, just staring at each other. It was Anduin who went for the kiss, which Wrathion returned eagerly. They still didn't realize that they were being watched until a voice called from the back "Is Anduin snogging a guy or a dragon? Either way, good going your majesty!"

 

Anduin and Wrathion pulled away from each other and realized that everyone was staring at them. Anduin instantly turned red, but before he could say anything, Wrathion turned into his dragon form, causing many to scream as the color of his scales, and wrapped himself around Anduin. A few nobles went to attack Wrathion.

 

"Stop, everyone!" Anduin yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. What felt like warmth from the Light covered the area, calming those in the room. "This is my partner. This is my mate. This is my love." Anduin put his hand on Wrathion, who turned back into his human form and held onto Anduin's hand tightly. "I know...I know it's not conventional, and I know some of you will have issues with my being with him. But he is the one I choose to be with, and I need you to understand that nothing will change my mind. I hope that you all will accept it, if not today then someday."

 

The silence was thick as everyone wrapped their heads around what had just happened. Someone broke the silence by clapping, and slowly others joined in until the whole room was. "I think that means they like me," Wrathion said with a smirk. Anduin elbowed him in the ribs but then pulled him into another kiss, which got some hoots and hollers from the crowd. 

 

Anduin was now sure that this ball was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite running theme is anduin and wrathion being so into each other they keep forgetting people are around them when they kiss until someone interrupts


End file.
